Misérable Lily
by MiaWallace
Summary: Lily est de retour à Londres après 6 ans d'absence. Avec son nouveau job à St Mangouste, elle est à nouveau épanouie. Mais Lily cache un lourd secret qui va venir chambouler et pygmenter sa nouvelle vie en tous sens! A vous de cliquez!
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling sauf quelque uns qui sortent de mon imagination tordue.

Résumé : Lily Evans, après plusieurs années d'absence, retourne à Londres pour commencer une nouvelle vie, après une rupture difficile avec un joueur de Quidditch. Elle est engagée au service vétérinaire de St Mangouste où le pire l'attend. Mais un beau jour, la raison de son départ précipité, il y'a 6 ans, réapparaît et les souvenirs de son passé, où elle a commis l'irréparable, se mettent à la hanter.

Genre : Humour (eh oui ne vous fiez pas au résumé !) et Romance

Inspirations : Bien sûr Harry potter mais pour l'histoire, je me suis inspiré du bouquin d'Isabel Wolff « Misérable Miranda ». Je l'ai adapté, disons, à la sauce Harry Potter ! je me suis pas mal inspiré de la trame de l'histoire mais il y'a aussi pas mal de changements.

Misérable Lily

Chapitre 1

« Ca va aller, Miss Evans ? … Miss Evans ? »

Je sortis lentement de ma rêverie.

« Excusez moi ? »

« Je vous demandais si ça allait. » répéta ma nouvelle concierge.

« C'est parfait ! Je me sens déjà chez moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas trop petit ? »

« C'est vrai mais je vis toute seule de toute façon » répondis-je

« Une aussi belle fille que vous ne restera pas longtemps seule » répliqua t-elle aussitôt en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris et me tourna vers le miroir de l'entrée. Et là je me mis à observer mon reflet. Elle n'avait pas si tort que ça, à 24 ans, j'étais une jolie fille. Je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre de mon physique. Bon, j'étais assez petite mais ça a toujours fait mon charme. Les hommes, d'après eux, étaient attirés par mon allure de gamine avec mes taches de rousseur et mes longs cheveux auburn. Mais ce dont j'étais le plus fière c'étaient mes yeux émeraude, la seule chose que j'avais hérité de mon père.

« Je vais vous laisser pour que vous vous installiez tranquillement » me dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« D'accord. Et merci encore de m'avoir accueilli. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu à Londres. »

« Mais c'est normal ! J'espère en tous cas que ce quartier vous plaira ! Bon allez faut que je file ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! Vous savez où me trouver ? »

« Oui, Bien sûr ! »

« Bonne soirée, alors ! »

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi ! »

Elle ferma la porte et me voilà, au milieu de tous mes cartons, prête à tout déballer !

J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de trouver cet appartement et à un prix raisonnable.

Londres était devenu tellement cher. Il se trouvait dans un quartier moldu de la ville mais je n'étais qu'à 10 minutes à pied de st Mangouste, mon nouveau lieu de travail.

J'avais réussi à être mutée au service vétérinaire de st Mangouste après 4 ans de loyaux services à Glasgow. Je m'occupais des créatures fantastiques ou le plus souvent d'animaux domestiques. Ce n'était pas un métier passionnant, la plupart des cas que je recevais étaient surtout des chats frappés par des malédictions, des jarveys muets, des hiboux déplumés, des rats cracheurs de feu ou encore des crapauds ballonnés, mais j'aimais les animaux. C'est sûrement les seuls êtres au monde qui ne vous trahissent pas. Tellement plus fidèles que les hommes !

J'espérais juste que St Mangouste m'apporterait des patients plus intéressants tels que des dragons, des licornes ou encore, pourquoi pas, des loups garous !

Tiens, en parlant d'animaux, il faudrait peut être que je libère le mien !

Je pris un grand carton avec des grands trous et l'ouvris. Un gros chat noir en sauta immédiatement et se mit à examiner avec précaution l'appartement.

« Eh oui, Gary, c'est notre nouvelle maison ! Ça te plait ? »

Gary se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard grognon.

« Je sais, tu m'en veux de t'avoir mis dans un carton mais je n'avais le choix. Les chats sont interdits ici à cause du chien de la concierge. Je suis désolé ! »

Il me snoba une nouvelle fois et alla s'installer en boule sur le canapé.

J'avais adopté Gary, il y'a 3 ans, après qu'une vieille dame, hystérique, persuadée qu'il lui portait la poisse, l'ait abandonné à l'hôpital. Il m'avait tout de suite plu avec son petit air méprisant et ça avait été réciproque ! Pour l'instant, il restait ma plus belle et plus longue histoire d'amour avec un être de sexe masculin !

Je passai ensuite le reste de la soirée à déballer quelques cartons avant d'aller me coucher. Je commençais tôt demain.

……………………………………

Le lendemain matin, 9h… 9h ? Mince 9h ! Je commençais dans une demi heure et j'avais environ 20 minutes pour me préparer ! Et Zut ! Je fis un saut express de mon lit et me précipita vers ma douche. 10 minutes plus tard, j'étais douchée et habillée, bon comme un sac à patate mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de jouer dans l'élégance aujourd'hui ! J'avais le temps de prendre un café avant de partir. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je me rends compte que j'avais oublié de faire les courses. C'est pas grave j'en prendrais un en route !

Je sortis en vitesse de chez moi, Gary me lançant un regard étonné, descendit les escaliers et me précipita dehors. Je me mis alors à courir et arriva toute essoufflée devant le vieux bâtiment de briques rouges qui portait le nom de « Purge & Pionce Ltd ». J'y étais ! Je me mis à avancer devant la vitrine et m'annonça au mannequin:

« Je suis Lily Evans et je commence aujourd'hui au service vétérinaire. »

Le mannequin acquiesça et je traversai la vitrine. Je fis mon entrée dans un grand hall rempli de sorciers et sorcières. Je me rendis aux renseignements et la petite sorcière m'indiqua le premier étage sur le plan de l'Hopital.

Arrivée au premier étage, je fus accueilli par un petit homme âgé au crâne dégarni, la bouille ronde mais sympathique. Il se jeta sur moi, me pris la main et l'agita dans tous les sens. Il devait être content de me voir !

« Lily Evans, c'est ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! »Répondis-je, le sourire forcé, en essayant de dégager ma main de sa poigne.

« Je suis Arnold Lewis et je m'occupe du service vétérinaire de St Mangouste ! J'attendais votre venue avec impatience ! Voyez vous, nous ne somme pas très nombreux dans le service et un guérisseur de plus est toujours le bienvenue ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter les guérisseurs avec lesquels vous allez travailler ! »

il m'emmena au bout d'un long couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte où était écrit « Service vétérinaire ».

« Vous verrez ! Ce n'est pas très grand. L'hôpital n'attache pas beaucoup d'importance à ce service mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêche d'avoir beaucoup de monde ! Nous ne sommes pas nombreux et nous ne chômons pas, Miss Evans ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrais dans une toute petite salle d'attente, bourrée à craquer de sorciers accompagnés d'animaux allant de toute taille. Une sorcière avec une longue tresse noire, d'origine indienne, assise au comptoir, était assaillie de tous les côtés. Elle se leva et hurla d'une voix stridente :

Les guérisseurs commenceront à vous recevoir d'ici 5 minutes alors fichez moi la paix ! Mettez vous en rang, bon sang ! »

Les sorciers et sorcières la regardèrent stupéfaits et s'exécutèrent bruyamment. La jeune sorcière s'abatis sur son siège en lançant un long soupir de désespoir.

« Eh Bien Indira, que vous arrive t-il ce matin ? Sur les nerfs ? » lui demanda Lewis.

Elle se tourna et se mit à sourire ne me voyant.

« Mr Lewis, vous êtes venue avec la nouvelle ! »

« Voici Miss Lily Evans ! » déclara t-il.

Elle me prit la main avec une grande joie.

« Oh Bonjour Lily ! Je suis contente de vous connaître ! Je m'appelle Indira et je ferai tout en mon possible pour que ça se passe bien avec vous ! »

« Merci Indira ! Je suis ravie de vous connaître également. »

« Très bien, les connaissances sont faites ! Allons voir le reste de l'équipe ! Indira, essayez de les retenir encore un peu. »

« Oui bien sûr, Mr Lewis ! »Répondit-elle avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Lewis m'emmena à l'écart où se trouvait une petite salle. On entra et j'aperçus un grand homme, maigre, également âgé, les cheveux blancs et la barbe en pétard avec de grosses lunettes rondes lui mangeant la moitié du visage, en pleine préparation d'une potion. Il avait l'air d'un savant fou.

« Barney, voudrais-tu bien arrêter tes mélanges et venir saluer notre nouvelle guérisseuse Miss Evans ! »

L'intéressé en question se tourna, réajusta ses lunettes et se précipita vers moi. Il déclara d'une voix nasillarde :

« Oh Miss Evans ! Bienvenue dans le secteur et bon courage ! »

Il repartit aussitôt à sa tâche sans même m'adresser un regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Evans ! Il a toujours été comme ça ! Il est bizarre tout simplement. » chuchota Lewis.

Nous sortîmes et il m'indiqua le cabinet où je recevrai mes patients. C'était petit mais je commençais maintenant à m'y habituer ! Je déposais mes affaires et Lewis me déclara que je pouvais commencer à présent à exercer.

« Mais où sont les autres Guérisseurs ? » demandai-je timidement.

Lewis me regarda perplexe.

« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, n'est ce pas ? »

Lewis fut de plus en plus gêné mais finit par me dire :

« Il n'y en a pas d'autres… désolé… »

« Vous Voulez dire que nous ne sommes que 4 à travailler dans ce secteur ? Que seulement 3 guérisseurs ! »

« Je vous avez dit que nous étions pas très nombreux. »

« Mais comment faisiez vous avec tout ce monde à seulement 2 ? »

« Bon aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel ! C'est un lundi ! Il y'a toujours beaucoup de monde puisque nous fermons le Week End. Vous vous habituerez, j'en suis sûr ! »

Il me laissa, confus et une journée éprouvante commença.

………………………………………………………………

Mon service prit fin vers cinq heure de l'après midi. J'étais exténué. Je n'avais jamais vu passer autant d'animaux en une seule journée. A Glasgow, les journées étaient calmes. Je recevais environ 7/8 visites par jour mais là c'était de la folie ! Toutes les 10 minutes, il y'avait une urgence : un crapaud qui prenait feu, un hippogriffe hystérique ou un niffleur dévorant toute les chaises de la salle d'attente ! C'était très éprouvant ! Au fil des heures, je comprenais pourquoi si peu de gens travaillaient dans ce secteur. Il fallait être timbré pour supporter tout ça ! A mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais survécu à cette première journée et j'étais enchantée !

Je suis donc définitivement timbrée !

Après le boulot, j'avais décidé d'aller retrouver ma meilleure amie, Alice Bird, dans un café sur le chemin de traverse. Alice avait été une de mes rares amis à Poudlard, où j'avais étudié la magie, et la seule personne avait qui j'étais restée en contact après mon départ, il y'a 6 ans. Alice était auror comme son petit ami, Franck Londubat. Ils se fréquentaient depuis 4 ans et Franck n'avait toujours pas posé la question qu'Alice espérait un jour entendre « Veux tu m'épouser ? ». Et pourtant ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et représentaient à mes yeux le couple parfait. Franck était juste d'une nature assez timide…

Arrivée au café, je m'installai à une petite table au fond de la salle. A cette heure là, le café était bondé. En attendant Alice, je me mis à inspecter mon voisin. Il lisait la gazette des sorciers. Mon regard s'arrêta sur la page sport. J'avais cru lire un nom qui fit bondir mon cœur. Après qu'il est fini d'inspecter toutes les pages, je demandais poliment de lui emprunter son journal. Je me précipitai sur la page des sports où j'eu ma confirmation.

Il s'agissait bien de Amos Diggory. Mon cœur se serra cette fois ci. Il y'avait également une grande photo de lui, sur son balai, les cheveux blonds au vent, plus beau que jamais. Le gros titre disait « Diggory, Ex- attrapeur vedette de l'équipe d'Ecosse, signe pour l'Angleterre ». C'en était trop pour moi. Il paraissait tellement heureux alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois que nous nous étions séparés.

J'avais vécu pendant 2 ans une histoire avec Amos Diggory. Quand j'avais commencé à le fréquenter, Il venait juste d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ecosse. On s'était rencontrés dans un pub et ça avait très bien accroché. Je suis tombé amoureuse rapidement de ce beau jeune homme que beaucoup de jeunes filles m'enviaient. Tout se passait comme dans un conte de fée. Il me rendait heureuse et m'avait demandé en mariage l'année dernière. J'étais aux anges jusqu'à ce qu'il commette une chose horrible il y'a 6 mois. J'avais tout de suite rompu les fiançailles…

Alice arriva, le visage toujours aussi rond, et se jeta sur moi. Elle m'enveloppa de ses bras pendant environ 5 minutes avant de me relâcher.

« Lily ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu reviennes à Londres ! On va redevenir inséparables quand au bon vieux temps ! »

Elle s'assis toute contente et commanda une boisson.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je suis si contente que tu es quitté Glasgow ! Bien que tu sois encore un peu malheureuse… »

« Nan, tout va bien pour l'instant ! Je tiens le coup Alice ! »

« Tu as eu tout à fait raison de le plaquer, Lily ! Après ce qu'il a osé te faire et sans même te demander Pardon ! Quel goujat ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Londres va te faire tout oublier, ma grande ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

Après une longue discussion sur tout et rien, j'osai poser la question qui rendait Alice le plus mal à l'aise.

« Ou sinon t'en es où avec Franck ? »

« Oh… Tout se passe bien pour l'instant ! Je l'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime ! On est assez occupé chacun de notre côté avec le boulot mais on essaye de se voir le plus souvent. »

« Donc je présume qu'il ne t'a toujours pas posé la question ? »

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa tout d'un coup et son visage, d'habitude si joyeux, afficha un air désespéré.

« Nan, toujours pas. Dis moi Lily, est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose de gênant chez moi ? »

« Alice, bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? ». Elle fonda en larmes.

« Alice, ce n'est a cause de toi que cela n'arrive pas ! C'est juste que Franck est quelqu'un de nerveux et timide et il doit juste attendre l'occasion parfaite pour te demander ta main. Tu sais bien qu'il est romantique ! »

« Oui mais ça fait 4 ans ! Je suis sûr que c'est l'homme de ma vie mais j'aimerais parfois qu'il y ait un peu plus de fantaisie dans notre couple, c'est tout ! »

« je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt ! » Déclarai-je en me disant dans ma tête qu'il fallait que j'aie une petite conversation avec Franck prochainement. Le bonheur de ma meilleure amie en dependait.

Alice se calma et nous nous quittâmes vers 7 h. j'arrivais chez moi, épuisée. Je m'affalais sur le canapé, Gary vint me rejoindre et je tombais dans le pays des rêves.

………………………………………………………………

Les semaines passèrent finalement vite à l'hôpital et sans accidents malgré certains cas alarmants. Après 3 semaines, Je commençais à m'habituer à la cadence et mes 3 collègues étaient également ravis de mon travail et de ma présence. J'avais sympathiser avec Indira avec qui j'avais pris l'habitude de prendre un café tous les matins, Lewis se trouvait être très amusant et Barney toujours aussi étrange. Je me sentais bien et finissait par oublier Amos. Je voyais souvent Alice et Franck mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à coincer Franck, seul à seul, pour lui parler du mariage.

J'avais fini aussi de déballer tous les cartons. J'étais définitivement installée à présent. Ma nouvelle vie avait commencé et je redevenais petit à petit heureuse et pétillante comme je l'avais été avant ma rupture. Gary semblait aussi s'y faire à ce changement. Il était redevenu doux et joueur avec moi.

……………………………………

Nous étions Vendredi après midi. J'étais à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure là et je m'autorisai alors une petite pause café avec Indira.

« Alors ce gars, il te plait vraiment ? » demandais-je.

Indira se mit à rougir.

« Oui, je crois même que c'est du sérieux entre nous. Il m'a proposé de rencontrer ses parents ! »

« C'est Génial ! Et comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

« John Patil et il est aussi d'origine indienne avec une bonne sit… »

Elle ne put continuer car elle fut interrompue par Lewis.

« Désolé, mesdemoiselles d'interrompre votre conversation mais il y'a un patient qu'il attend. »

« Je m'en charge » dis-je. « Indira, dis lui de venir dans mon cabinet. »

« Ok pas de problème ! »

Arrivée, je mis ma robe verte pour travailler et alla me rincer les mains au lavabo.

« Vous êtes Miss Evans ? Entendis-je.

Je connaissais cette voix rauque et j'en eu des frissons. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça m'arrive alors que tout se passait à merveilles ! Pourquoi lui ?

Je me tournais et aperçut la personne que je redoutais de revoir depuis mon retour. La personne qui m'avait fait commettre l'irréparable il y a 6 ans et à cause de qui j'avais fui l'Angleterre pour l'Ecosse, effondrée et désespérée, telle une criminelle.

Cette Personne, c'était… Lucius Malfoy.

………………………………………………………

Bon voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait. Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire et pour l'instant je ne fais que présenter le personnage de Lily Evans et sa nouvelle vie. Il y'a pas mal de mystères qui l'entourent mais ils seront résolus dans les prochains chapitres ! Je vous l'assure ! Le nom de James n'apparaîtra que dans le second chapitre et vous en saurez plus également sur la cause du départ de Lily il y a 6 ans. Lucius Malfoy y est bien sur Impliqué !

Bon maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre vos reviews ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling sauf quelque uns qui sortent de mon imagination tordue.

Résumé : Lily Evans, après plusieurs années d'absence, retourne à Londres pour commencer une nouvelle vie, après une rupture difficile avec un joueur de Quidditch. Elle est engagée au service vétérinaire de St Mangouste où le pire l'attend. Mais un beau jour, la raison de son départ précipité, il y'a 6 ans, réapparaît et les souvenirs de son passé, où elle a commis l'irréparable, se mettent à la hanter.

Genre : Humour (eh oui ne vous fiez pas au résumé !) et Romance

Inspirations : Bien sûr Harry potter mais pour l'histoire, je me suis inspiré du bouquin d'Isabel Wolff « Misérable Miranda ». Je l'ai adapté, disons, à la sauce Harry Potter ! Je me suis inspiré de la trame de l'histoire mais il y'a aussi pas mal de changements.

Misérable Lily

Chapitre 2

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis 6 ans. Il avait toujours cet air hautain, les traits fins et sophistiqués, que possédait chaque famille de sang pur, les Cheveux longs tirés en arrière d'un blond platine et le regard perçant. Il avait mûri et pris un peu plus d'allure. En un mot, à 27 ans, il était sublime !

Il tenait d'une main un hibou, bien mal au poing, et de l'autre son indémodable cane à tête de serpent. Il me sourit, avança vers la table de soin et y déposa le hibou.

Si j'avais pu, je me serais précipité sur lui et je l'aurai étranglé de toutes mes forces. Mais voilà, des forces, je n'en avais plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitter mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Je voulais lui cracher à la figure les pires insultes mais ma bouche, elle aussi, semblait ne plus fonctionner. Les pires souvenirs me revenaient à la mémoire et je replongeais dans un cauchemar et une souffrance que je pensais avoir abandonné 6 ans auparavant. La voix séduisant de Lucius me fit revenir sur terre.

« Lily Evans… Lily Evans… je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans le coin le plus paumé de St Mangouste ! Et surtout en tant que guérisseuse d'animaux… Toi qui te voyait bien devenir premier ministre ! »

A l'entendre parler, j'en eu des frissons plein le dos.

« Lily, tu me surprendras toujours !»

Il fallait que je me reprenne en main. J'agitais la tête et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Les gens changent, Lucius ! Sauf toi, finalement. Tu resteras toujours le même. »

« Oh non ! Ma Lily ne changera Jamais ! Tu as toujours ce foutu caractère et tu es jolie comme un coeur ! »

« Je ne suis pas TA Lily ! »

« Bon d'accord ! »

Il se retourna vers le volatile.

« Je suis venu pour cet hibou, on lui a jeté un sort en plein vol et il s'est cassé une aile. Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Je me mis à examiner l'animal qui avait du beaucoup souffert. Il lui manquait des plumes, son aile droite était cassée et il saignait à plusieurs endroits. On en voulait à ce hibou. Lucius Malfoy avait du reprendre du service, j'en étais persuadé.

« Tu tiens vraiment à cet hibou pour l'emmener à St Mangouste ! Moi qui pensais que tu ne tenais à personne ! »

« J'entretiens une correspondance très importante grâce à ce hibou, je n'ai pas le temps d'en former un autre ! »

« Hum, toujours pour ton propre intérêt ! »

Je lançais plusieurs sorts à l'animal pour soigner les blessures et lui rendre ses plumes. Après avoir bandé son aile, j'inspectais Lucius qui s'était adossé au mur.

J'avais vraiment été naïve pour tomber amoureuse de lui, cet homme sentait la malhonnête à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais à 18 ans, je n'avais remarqué que son charisme exceptionnel et ses yeux bleus cristal dans lesquels j'avais aimé plongé, lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras et me murmurait à l'oreille les plus doux mots d'amour.

Je l'avais rencontré après être sortie de Poudlard. J'étais jeune, naïve, fraîchement diplômée et pleine de rêve. Un nouveau monde s'offrait à moi et j'étais prête à le conquérir. J'avais été promu meilleure élève de ma promotion et on m'avait proposé plusieurs jobs intéressants malgré mes origines moldues. J'avais accepté celui d'assistante junior du premier ministre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas un travail passionnant, je passais mes journées à ouvrir le courrier et recevoir les hôtes de monsieur le ministre. Et c'est comme ça que je fis sa connaissance. Lucius travaillait en tant que conseiller à la confédération internationale des sorciers et venait faire son rapport au ministre tous les mardis matin. J'étais tout de suite tombé sous le charme. Il était impossible de résister à un homme comme lui. J'attendais chaque mardi avec impatience pour le revoir. Il ne me parlait jamais, passait devant mon bureau en m'ignorant royalement et partait aussi vite. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'adresse un regard mais jamais rien jusqu'au jour où le ministre du s'absenter à la dernière minute. Ce matin là, j'étais paniqué rien qu'en pensant que je devrais lui parler. Il arriva à l'heure comme toujours. Moi j'étais rouge écrevisse ! Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain. Il se tourna alors vers moi.

« Le premier Ministre n'est pas là ? »

« Euh j-jje… iiiiil il a-a d-d-d-du s'abb-seeeen-ter penpen-dant u-un iinns- tan-tant… »

Il me regarda bizarrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien je vois. Je repasserais demain matin ! »

« D' aaa-cor-cord ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci miss… ? »

« Li-Lily.. »

« A demain, Miss Lily ! »

Je m'étais ridiculisée et je ne savais si j'aurais encore le courage de me montrer devant lui. Mais étrangement le lendemain, il me souris, m'appela Lily et me demandait si j'allais bien. J'avais cette fois ci contrôlé mes émotions et réussi à formuler une réponse cohérente. Et ce fut comme ça à chaque fois. Plus je le voyais plus je tombais amoureuse. Il commancait à s'intéresser à moi et me posait souvent des question sur ma vie. Je n'osais pourtant pas lui révéler mes origines moldues. Je savais qu'il venait d'une famille de sang pur ultra richissime et conservatrice. Je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher.

Un soir, alors que je fermais le bureau du ministre, il me surprit dans un couloir sombre, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et m'invita à dîner. Tout avait été parfait et à la fin de la soirée, il me donna mon premier baiser. Lucius Malfoy m'avait envoûté, j'étais sous son emprise, prise dans son filai. Lors du deuxième rendez-vous, je lui révélais mes origines moldues. Il ne fut pas surprit et m'avoua qu'il le savait déjà. Il me promit que ça ne le gênait pas mais qu'il faudrait cacher notre relation pour n'avoir aucun ennui. On commençait à se fréquenter de plus en plus souvent et je lui confiais mes rêves les plus fous comme celui de devenir premier ministre. Cela le faisait rire mais il me disait qu'il me supporterait si ça devait un jour arriver. Cet homme était parfait mais l'illusion fut de courte durée.

Une nuit, il apparut, effondré, dans mon appartement. Il se mit à pleurer dans mes bras et m'expliqua que quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire du mal. Il devait absolument agir et avait besoin de mon aide. Je refusais immédiatement mais il réussit à me persuader.

Le lendemain matin, je commettais l'acte le plus horrible de toute ma vie.

Lorsque je revis Lucius, il m'annonça qu'il devait partir pour la France pour plusieurs mois. J'eus l'impression d'être abandonné.

« Tu m'abandonnes ! Tu m'abandonnes ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Lucius ! Après ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit ! » Hurlais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, Lily ! Il s'agit de mon travail ! » me répondit-il, exténué par mes cris.

« Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, pas après ce qui vient de ce passer ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Lucius ! »

« Bien sûr que si, Lily ! Tu ne dois pas craquer ! Sinon tu sais ce qui nous attend ? »

« Nan… »

« La prison, Lily ! Azkaban ! Tu ne souhaites tout de même pas ça ? »

« Nan… »

Et il partit, me laissant seul dans mon désespoir. Quelques semaines plus tard, je partais à mon tour pour l'Ecosse pour recommencer une nouvelle vie laissant derrière moi les pires souvenirs.

Je repris mes esprits et alla chercher une potion dans mon armoire.

« Donne lui cette potion ce soir. Il devrait retrouver ses esprits demain. »

« Merci, Lily. »

Lucius prit le flacon et son hibou avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, j'osais lui poser la question que je mourrais d'envie de lui demander.

« Lucius ?... Tu y repenses de temps en temps ? »

« De quoi, Lily ? »

« Tu les sais très bien, Lucius ! Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Lucius, Comment peux-tu faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Nous avons commis quelque chose d'horrible ! »

« Lily, c'était il y a 6 ans ! Il faut oublier et passer à autre chose ! Des choses bien pires se produisent en ce moment même ! »

« Mais ça nous concerne ! »

« Tu n'en as pas parlé, j'espère ? »

« Nan, je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. »

« Bien, oublie tout alors ! »

« Mais c'est impossible, Lucius ! »

« Tu as intérêt à te taire, Lily !»

« Serait ce une menace ? »

« Nan juste un conseil. J'ai un poste haut élevé au ministère et je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse ! »

« Une erreur de jeunesse ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Cette soi-disant erreur hante mes nuits, Lucius ! »

« Lily, il l'avait cherché ! J'étais moi aussi menacé ! »

« Tu m'as impliqué dans cette histoire et je t'en voudrais toute ma vie ! »

« Je sais, Lily. Je sais… Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Ma fiancée m'attend. N'en touche un mot à personne. J'étais ravie de te revoir ! »

« Au revoir, Malfoy ! ».

……………………………………………………………………………

« Lily ? »

« Hum… »

« Tout va bien ? Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées… »

Je me trouvais, assise dans le canapé, chez Alice. Franck était de service cette nuit et je tenais compagnie à ma meilleure amie. Mais à cet instant, j'étais plongée dans un autre monde où je me remémorais les événements de cet après midi. La visite de Lucius avait réveillé en moi de vieux démons. Alice me pris ma tasse des mains, la posa sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Lily, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Dis le moi, je t'en pris ! »

Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais résisté 6 ans et je ne pouvais pas craqué comme ça, enfin pas maintenant. Mais d'un côté, Alice était ma meilleure amie. Jamais elle me ne trahirait. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Cela ne ferait que m'aider. Mais de l'autre, la menace de Lucius raisonnait au plus profond.

Alice me prit les mains.

« Lily, s'il te plait ! Dis moi ce qui te tracasses ! »

J'explosais en larmes et craquais !

« Oh Alice ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment été honnête avec toi ! »

« Mais à propos de quoi ? »

« De mon départ, il y'a 6 ans ! »

« Tu n'es pas partie pour tes études ? »

« Nan... »

« Mais alors pour quoi ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ! Je suis partie parce que je n'avais plus le courage d'affronter mon acte ! »

« Quel acte, Lily ? »

« Un acte affreux ! »

Alice me regarda surprise.

« Tu commences à me faire peur, Lily ! Tu as tué quelqu'un ! »

« Nan Pire ! J'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un ! Alice, c'est horrible ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Et je lui racontais tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, mon job, ma rencontre et ma relation secrète avec Malfoy, le soir où il avait réussi à me convaincre et l'acte que j'avais commis.

« J'étais folle de lui, Alice ! Il m'avait promis la lune et je l'avais cru. Il me demandait de déposer un colis à la porte de celui qu'il l'avait menacé. J'ai été naïve sur ce coup-là. Il ne voulait pas me révéler ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet mais je sentais que c'était quelque chose de mal. Mais aveuglement, je l'ai fait et je regrette tellement maintenant ! »

« Il t'as juste demander de déposer ce colis alors pourquoi te sens tu si coupable ? »

« A cause des conséquences, Alice ! »

Je sanglotais à nouveau.

« Le lendemain, lorsque j'ai acheté la gazette des sorciers, j'ai appris les conséquences de mon acte. Le colis était piégé ! Malfoy avait placé une bombe ! »

Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre ma respiration. Alice, une main devant sa bouche, me regardait stupéfaite.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Malheureusement, le colis n'arriva pas dans les mains de la personne prévue mais dans celles de son fils unique… »

« Ça ne l'a pas tué tout même ? » me coupa Alice.

« Nan mais il a été blessé gravement aux mains et au visage… Oh Alice, je m'en veux tellement ! Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle et je t'en pris ne me rejettes pas ! »

Alice me regarda en souriant et me prit dans ses bras.

« Enfin Lily, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça ! Je suis juste déçue que tu ne n'en parles que maintenant, que tu m'es caché tout ça! Lily, tu as traîné ça avec toi pendant 6 ans ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! J'aurais compris et su t'aider ! »

« Merci… Donc tu ne me considères pas comme une criminelle ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Soulagée, j'arrivais à former mon premier sourire de la soirée.

« Je suis prête à tout pour me faire pardonner ! »

« Eh bien, peut être devrais tu retrouver cette personne, t'expliquer et lui demander pardon ! Tu as été manipulée, Lily ! Ça ne peut pas être de ta faute !»

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne vois que ça pour arrêter que ces souvenirs te hantent ! »

« Tu as raison ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Le rechercher et tenter de me faire pardonner ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! »

« Te souviens tu de son nom ? »

« Comment pourrais je oublié Alice ? Ce nom me poursuit depuis 6 ans… »

Je m'affalais sur le canapé.

« Potter. Il s'appelle James Potter. »

……………………………………………………….

Arrivée chez moi, je me précipitais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris ma commode, poussa quelques vêtements et sortit une pochette en carton. Je m'assis sur mon lit, les jambes croisées et ouvrit le dossier. Je retenais une nouvelle fois mon souffle. Je sortis un vieil exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. Les larmes me revenaient aux yeux lorsque je lus le gros titre : « La famille Potter touché en plein cœur : le fils du chef des aurors blessé par une explosion ! »

Je parcourut l'article, avec beaucoup d'émotion, mais je réussis trouver ce que je voulais. La famille Potter vivait à Godric's Hollow et c'était là où il fallait que je me rende dès demain matin. J'avais décidé de débuter ma recherche ce week end et rien ne m'y empêcherai. Il n'y avait que Alice au courant et je savais qu'elle n'en toucherait aucun mot à Franck. Ma route vers le pardon débutait !

……………………………………………………………….

Le lendemain matin, j'étais enfin prête à aller affronter de vieux démons. Avant de partir, Gary se frotta contre moi comme pour m'encourager. Je reçus également un message d'Alice qui me souhaitait Bonne chance. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'allais l'air d'une personne sûre d'elle-même. C'était parfait ! Je transplanais aussitôt à Godric's Hollow.

La maison n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi grande et magnifique. J'avais toujours rêvé d'une maison comme celle-ci pour élever mes enfants et finir la fin de mes jours. Le quartier était plutôt chic et à cet heure là, il n'y avait personne dehors. Je m'avançais alors vers la porte où laquelle j'avais déposé le paquet, il y a 6 ans. Je pris une grande respiration et frappa fort à la porte. J'attendis mais rien ne se passa. Je frappais une nouvelle fois mais toujours personne. J'abandonnais et fis demi-tour. Je m'apprêtais à transplaner à nouveau quand une voix se fit entendre derière moi.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Il s'agissait d'un petit sorcier, les cheveux grisonnants, avec un étrange chapeau.

« Je vous ai vu frapper à la maison des Potter. Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Oui. Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je cherchais à parler à James Potter. »

« James Potter ? Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a quitté cette maison. D'ailleurs plus aucun Potter ne vit plus ici. Ils ont déménagé il y'a environ 6 ans »

« Ah…Je vois. »

« Pourquoi le cherchez vous ? »

« Nous avons été à l'école ensemble et je voulais juste le retrouver pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est devenu photographe. J'espère que ça pourra vous aider ! »

« Bien sûr ! Merci encore ! »

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais espéré mais j'avais au moins une piste. Les James Potter Photographe ne devaient pas être si nombreux dans le monde sorcier…

…………………………………………………….

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je réponds à pas mal de questions mais ça reste encore un peu flou. La relation Lily/ Lucius s'est éclaircie et nous avons plus d'information sur l'acte qu'a commis Lily 6 ans auparavant. Mais il reste des choses à découvrir. James Potter fera sa première apparition dans le prochain chapitre, je le jure !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Elle me font énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire et continuer cette histoire !

Merci à : **Kritari, Elise, Moimoiremoi, Marine, Luluflo4, Liliz Manba, Unna, Blubs et SusyBones. **

J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! A la prochaine !


End file.
